The present invention relates to a figure pattern recognition device which is effective for recognizing the shapes and the like of the parts used in production factories.
The punched parts supplied to a bending machine for obtaining sheet metal finished goods generally have simple geometric shapes. Therefore, even in an attempt to extract those parts with prescribed shapes by separating and classifying them from among a mixture of a plurality of kinds of punched parts that are to be supplied to the bending machine, it is not necessary to go through a particularly precise figure pattern recognition. Instead, it is effective to employ a recognition system which permits simple and fast processing, depending upon the patterns of the object figures to be recognized and discerned.